I thought it was so easy
by uinen84
Summary: Is it happily ever after? It seems to be. After Volturi's retreat, the Cullens family is blossoming. But there is a storm brewing in Volterra. What will happen? I guess you just have to read to find out. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Is it happily ever after? It seems to be. After Volturi's retreat, the Cullens family is blossoming. But there is a storm brewing in Volterra. What will happen? I guess you just have to read to find out.

Volterra.

_Aro POV._

I did not like the outcome of my recent meeting with The Cullens and their friends. They humiliated me in front of my Guard. I knew that Caius would have me attack them anyway, but I was wiser than that. We could not risk like that, in front of so many witnesses. Although Carlisle was my friend and he was right in his reasoning, I did not like to retreat to my city, almost like a coward.

Ah, but I was not one. I had to recalculate everything. With Alice back it was far more difficult, but not impossible. I ordered Demetri and Felix to stay behind, to get good read on the other hybrid, Nahuel I believed was his name. I knew I needed to find his father.

Of course I would punish him. Caius would get this second best substitute for the fight. Marcus, being Marcus, was withdrawn.

Finding Joham proved to be very difficult. Due to his talent or just pure luck, he managed to elude Demetri for some time. One day, about 17 months after our little venture to the State of Washington, the elusive vampire was found. We were so lucky to find him with his now 4 daughters. Always the fool, longing for another son, the one he would never ever have.

I stayed behind in Volterra this time, awaiting news. When those came, Caius, Renata, Jane and Alec joined Demetri and Felix over in Venezuela, where they located Joham, and hiss little family. I hoped, he got some satisfaction from the torture, I am sure, was delivered to Joham, for the risk of exposure. His aspirations to create a super-race, would soon enough spark a fire of suspicion among humans. We could not let it happen.

Apart our obvious humiliation, Carlisle was still dear to me. As much as I wanted to believe otherwise, I knew full well, that he will never do anything, to provoke the _mighty Volturi. _

_Mighty_, I snorted and smiled to myself. We were not so mighty in that clearing. And Bella, merely a newborn, proved us all venerable and useless. I would not stop till I teach them a lesson though. I might just have the means to achieve it... And it would not be without pain... Yes, that much I would give them...

"Jane, my dearest, how was your trip?" I asked my favourite member of the Guard. "Satisfying." Answered Jane, yet something in her voice stated the opposite. Oh, I knew she wanted to decimate the Cullens badly.

"How about our precious guests?" I inquired after the hybrids.

"Oh, they are still unconscious. Alec overdid it this time, but looking at their reaction to the death of their father, I don't really blame him. Oh, poor little freaks..." she added with a devious smile. She was truly and perfectly evil. I even cringed internally at the thought, of what was in store for Joham.

"Should I present them to you, Master?" as she said that, little vampire nodded towards Demetri and Felix to get them.

"Yes my dearest, I should like very much to meet them" I said with anticipation.

By the time the sisters were brought before me and my brothers, Alec withdrawn his power and let them become conscious. They were so scared, they resembled little creatures caught in the corner by a large predators. Girls did not fight any more, wise of them. Of course, I would not kill them, but I am more than sure, that they have enough of pain inflicted by Jane.

I wished in that moment, we still have had Eleazar among us. He would quick give us an answer to any potential talent of theirs. We had to work it out through time instead, and find out on ourselves... But we had plenty of time... I needed to be perfect... I could not afford to loose this time around... I did not need Alice to tell me the satisfaction of the sweet taste of revenge.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight universe, the great Stephenie Meyer does. I only like to venture there from time to time.

A/N. Here it is another chapter. Takes place several years from the first. I hope you will enjoy it.

_Several years later._

_**Bella pov.**_

It's been five years to the day, since my change. My life was an utter bliss, excluding those nerve- wrecking weeks before the Volturi showdown. My whole family, Jake included, was enjoying our perfect forever.

During that time, we were watching Nessie grow. As suspected, Jacob has never left her side. I know what kind of pain it would case him, so Edward and I let their relationship take its natural course. Still, our little girl was only 'fourteen', or looked like one, but her mind was even more mature. All she new for now, that Jake was her big 'brother' and the best of friends. What Edward has told me, Jacob was truthful of his promise. He wanted to make Ness happy. My husband has never caught him thinking 'dirty' of our daughter. Good for him.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" My favourite werewolf friend shouted, as he entered our house.

"Hello Jake! It's good to see you, I'm fine. Did you know it's my fifth vampire birthday today?" I asked.

"Please tell me, that your little pixie sister is not throwing another party. There is only so many bloodsuckers I can take at one time!" He said, faking the horror in his voice.

"I've heard that!" My favourite sister shouted from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes to that. "No Jake, all our guests are gone, we're not celebrating again."

"Good. So, can I take Ness for a day to La Push? Emily is dying to see her. Besides Charlie is gonna be there with Billy."

"Yes momma, can I go please?" Nessie interrupted.

"And we are having the bonfires again. I promise I will bring her back right aft-" Jake didn't finish his sentence, when Edward said,

"Of course you can go. You know we trust you".

"Yay, bonfires. Mom, dad, you are the best..." With that Renesmee grabbed Jake's hand and they started running out the door, before she finished talking. Edward just chuckled. I raised one eyebrow at him. He was usually more strict with 'all things Jacob'.

"What?" He asked, and I let him read my question in my mind, "Hey, I figured as long as their relationship is still pure friendship, I may let Nessie enjoy little childhood, she's got left. " He said with a shrug.

Well, I must have looked stupid with my mouth hanging open. Strict and Edward used to be very inseparable. That earned me a short laugh from him.

"What?" I repeated his question, a little irritated.

"I know, I used to be a control freak, and that didn't work out too well in the past, so I decided to learn a bit more rational approach." He simply stated.

"Whoa!" I managed to say.

"Bella, could you come to my office for a minute?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll be up in a minute." I answered, as I ran upstairs. "What can I do for you Carlisle?" I asked, as I entered his study.

"I hope I didn't disturb you or anything?"

"Oh no. I'm free till I go to meet Jenks tomorrow anyway."

"That's good. I just wanted to ask you about your shield. How did your practice with Zafrina went?" My father-in-law, asked, always eager for new piece of information.

Oh yes, during last month I've discovered, that I wasn't just a mere shield. If I concentrated well enough, I could mirror other's powers. I probably was doing it anyway, but with Amazons visiting, we've discovered it. It happen, when Zafrina suddenly saw her own vision. Eleazar called me a mirror-shield. Although I could not adapt others powers, but I could deflect them like a image in the mirror, back at the vampire throwing its power at me. So if Volturi were to attack us again for any reason, Jane would finally get to taste her own medicine.

"That was cool actually! I even made her jump when she was blinded by her own vision, time and time again. It's like my shield has got two distinct layers." I exclaimed.

"So did you manage to deflect her vision to others?"

"No, I seem only to be able to do this to the source of the particular power. Well, that should be enough if we ever..." I was afraid to say it out loud. "Not that we will ever need it." I quickly added.

Carlisle just nodded. "I suppose, I should let you go then, so you can finish packing. I need to ring the removal people to check, if they set the new place up for us."

"Thanks Carlisle, I think Edward and I have everything under wraps now. All is left for me to do, is meeting Jenks tomorrow, to get our new papers." I said, as I left the study.

Yes, that's right. Our stay in Forks was an overdue now. Edward could pick up suspicious thoughts more often. For now they were concerning the plastic surgeons we were using. We couldn't risk the an exposure. And on top of that, it was hard to keep Nessie out of the public eye. We decided to move to Denali for a year, and just enjoy ourselves. No school, no college, no work. Just extended family vacation. That would allow Nessie to mature, and year after, we would move to New Hampshire. Our daughter could attend high school there with us.

Edward and I were planning on visiting Chicago, the place where he was born. Also, I knew, that we would have to endure yet another Rose's and Emmett's wedding (well, it would be my first). But I was looking forward to some quality, family time.

Next day was all business. I went hunting together with Edward the day before, right after my talk with Carlisle. Him and Esme were out already.

"Go hunting Alice." I said to my favourite sister. "I'll go and get the papers. It's not my first time, remember? Besides, I know what I'm doing now." I winked at her. She kissed me on the chick, grabbed Jasper's hand, and off they went. Rosalie and Emmett were joining them as well.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come?" My husband asked.

"Hey, I'll be back in no time. Anyway, Jake took Nessie to Charlie's and Sue's for a dinner. I want someone at home, when they return, ok?" He just nodded, and I kissed him. I didn't like to leave him behind, even for a short time.

I left for Seattle four hours later. Alice has told me, that it will be overcast, so I could leave a lot earlier. The night would be clear though, such a rarity here.

I meant to meet with J. Jenks, to get our new identities. A first for me, again. I must admit, I was thrilled to become Isabel Masen.

It was unusually quiet in Seattle, when I drove through. Of course, I remember now, the big concert hosting Jay Z, Beyonce, Rihanna and few others, was responsible for that.

I had my meeting scheduled, at 9 pm, at the 'Clement' restaurant. I left my car in a quiet spot, by the large park, across from the restaurant. I wanted to hide my brand new Ferrari 599, as much, as it was possible. I loved this car for the speed.

I went to the reception and asked about J. I was shown the way to the private, little dining room on the first floor. J. was already waiting for me there.

"Here they are. Would you like to check them?" Jenks said, as he presented me with the documents.

"No, I trust you. I believe they are excellent." I politely replied. After I gave him my bonus money, I left the restaurant. I wanted to go back to my husband and daughter.

The streets were still empty, so I could go a bit faster, that normal human being would. As I was nearly at my car, I stopped for a moment to look at the sky. The sight was incredible. Hundreds, of thousands, of stars and galaxies. All seen in perfect clarity.

"It's so beautiful..." I sighed to myself, and continued walking through the park. Then I suddenly realised, that I wasn't alone anymore. Three men entered the park at the opposite side. They were talking to each other, drinking alcohol, and they were all walking towards me. I knew, that with my new life I didn't have to worry about them. I was more durable and all, but in the back of my mind, I was still afraid a little bit. Only moment later, they noticed me. The men stopped talking, and just looked at me. Then they started whistling. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know, what they were thinking. I was walking at normal pace now, as I passed them. All I could hear now, was three sets of footsteps following me. Suddenly I could feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello sugar." One of the men started. "Would you like to hang out with us?" He asked, as he was faking politeness.

"Oh yeah, you should come with us. We will have so much fun." The other added.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked, and the others just snickered at my comment. Oh, I knew what they meant. This alone made me see red.

"Hey, sugar. Don't be like that. We just want to have a good time, that's all..." he whispered, and put his hand on my bottom. Ant then I wasn't myself any more. I didn't even know, when I snapped their necks. I did not care, if someone would be able to see me. The only thing that mattered, was a revenge. When he called me sugar, I somehow recognized him from long ago, from Port Angeles. Those men wanted to have fun with me too that night.

The sweet taste of ambrosia filled my throat. _Oh God_, I thought to myself. _I have never_ _realized what I was denying myself_. When I finished draining second man, it hit me.

"Oh, no." I whispered. "No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!!!" I screamed. _W__hat have I done_?

Blood was on my hands. It was everywhere. What do I do now? I quickly looked around. People started to appear on the streets. Oh no, no, no.

Then I could feel a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I could hear a voice whispering.

"I think it will be best, if you come with us. Now." And I followed without the question.

_Unknown pov._

Bella left the restaurant at exactly 9:47 pm. Getting to her, would be just to easy. When she was crossing the park, she came across three men. I don't know what they did to set her off, but I could see in her eyes, that their fate was sealed. I nearly gave her a round of applause, when I witnessed her eyes going from golden to red. Stupid, animal diet. Anyway, it was time to act.

"Let's go." I said to my companions.

I lightly tapped Bella's shoulder. "I think it will be best, if you come with us. Now." And with that she followed.

Sorry for the cliffie. What do you think? Honestly. Read and review, please. And a note, I'm not an American. I have no idea if restaurant and park like that exists in Seattle.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I only wish I did. I just play with them instead.**

**Ok, so there is chapter three. I know I promised for Edward to go completely bonkers on the news, but it didn't. That will come with next chapter. I hope you will like it. Happy reading.**

_Chapter 3_

_Alice POV_

So, at Bella's request, we went hunting. I really wanted to go with her. Her closet needed some serious updates. Oh well, another time then. We decided to head to Yellowstone National Park this time. Emmett has got everyone convinced to try a buffalo.

"Hey, I've never tried it in my life?" he answered with his sheepish, trademark grin.

They had some problems with overpopulation already, so why not? The only downside was, this place was just too damn far away from home. We arrived pretty quick there. We just begun our hunt.

Then it happened. Suddenly everything went blank. I dropped half way drained bull to the ground. Jazz, Rose and Em were beside me immediately.

_Vision_

_Bella is in the park. She is walking towards her car. Three men approach her._ Oh, no, no, I began panting franticly_. Something they said sets her off. S-sshe k-kills them and drains two of them..._ That wasn't the worst. _Soon after Bella just disappeared from my vision._ I tried hard to see her, but there was just blackness.

_End of vision. _

That was it. I began to shake and dry sob. I could feel my husband's arms around me. He tried to calm me, but nothing could help.

"NOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This could not be happening. But it was, very soon. Judging from what I saw, it was split second decision, it must have been happening like now? That thought came out like a question.

"What has happened? What have you seen?" Jasper asked with urgency in his voice.

"It's Bella," and I told them about my vision. They all gasped in shock. "I need to call Edward and Carlisle right away." I reached for my mobile. I hit the button on the speed dial. _Damn it_. "No signal!" I growled. "Freaking technology, it never works, when you need it the most." My eyes have glazed over again. Good no cops on the road, we could just floor it.

"We have to get back home, right now!" I shouted, as I darted towards the car. I knew we would be too late. I prayed, that maybe I could prevent the second half of the vision. _We just regained our peace for goodness sake. Why can't fate leave my family alone?_ I thought to myself.

As I predicted, our ride home was quick. It was also very quiet. Even Emmett did not utter one word. With some higher powers working against us, none of us could get a signal. We had no way of alerting Edward. We couldn't of course tell him the whole truth over the phone. Saying, that he would overreact, would be an understatement of the century. I just wanted make sure, that whole family was present, Jake included.

"Ok guys..." I finally spoke, "We will be in Edwards range soon. I want you all to block your minds. Trust me, if he bolts, before we have a chance to speak to him, he will do much more damage. We need to plan this..." I sighed, "And he needs to be a participant in that planning." I finished. I began to sing Beyonce in Japanese. I knew I would annoy my favourite brother. I would even enjoy that, the circumstances were different.

We were home a little after 10 pm. I knew they did not worry about Bella yet. I already tried to see her future. It was nothing but black. I tried more old fashioned way and rang her mobile. It went straight to the answering machine. When we approached the house, I could see my brother on the porch. Ha, Beyonce did the trick.

"What is going on?" Edward was visibly pissed. He knew that we were hiding something.

"Is the rest of the family home?" I quickly asked my own question. He nodded yes. "Good, this cannot wait." With that, I entered the house. Edward, Rosalie an Emmett were close behind.

"Can everyone come to the dining room please? Jake, Nessie, you two as well." I said in a stern voice. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Don't look at me. They are all blocking me." He said matter of fact.

"Ok. Jazz, Emmett, could you sit with Edward between you?" They nodded with an agreement.

"What this is all about?" Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

"When we were hunting, I had a vision concerning Bella." I showed it to Edward in my mind, at the same time I was retelling it to the rest of the family.

"NNOOOOO!!!" Edward roared. "NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" I thought for the split second, that he was referring to her drinking human blood. I quickly mentally slapped myself. Edward would never do that. As I predicted, they had to restrain Edward. Even Carlisle and Jake had to help. Jasper tried to send extra strong calming waves towards Edward, and it helped a little, very little. He was still thrashing on the floor against them.

"We have to get her back. I cannot live without her. Nessie needs her mother." He was whispering now, then started sobbing.

My niece came over to him. She placed her hand on his chick. I don't know what has she showed him, but it certainly worked better than Jasper's power. He stopped struggling and the men released him.

"See daddy? Everything will be all right. We will get momma back. Don't you even think that we are not getting her back." After that she looked right in his eye. And I dare to think, he believed her.

"I'm going to La Push. I need to alert the packs. Don't worry Edward, we will find her. I make sure of that." Jake said.

"Thank you. You don't even know how much that means to me."

"Oh believe me, I do know." With that Jake left. He was a giant wolf half way through the door.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Do you see anything else happening?" Esme asked.

"No. Every time I look for Bella's future, it doesn't exist." My eyes glazed over again. _WTF? _"I can't see our future either. It's like we decided too look for her and our future disappeared too..." I didn't know what to think about that.

"Do you think it has something to do with the wolves helping us perhaps?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. I don't know what this means yet."

"Ok everyone. We have to get organised. Since Edward is so distressed, he will stay home with Nessie." Carlisle looked at Edward and dared him to disagree. "You can be too irrational in your grief son. You could expose us. Besides, I'm sure that Jacob will join the search party, so you will stay here with Nessie. Edward just sighed and hanged hid head. He knew that Carlisle was right. Nessie took his hand in hers, and Edward seemed to relax a tiny bit. Only his eyes remained dead.

"We will go to Seattle right away. Thanks to the night time, we can be more efficient in our search." With that we left.

"Hey guys. I told Sam what has happened. Seth, Sam, Jared and I will come with you. We will change back near Seattle. I guess four giant wolves would bring quite a disturbance over there. Meet you in Seattle." With that, Jake phased, and all of them took off running.

Jasper and I took my Porshe, Carlisle and Esme rode their Mercedes, and Rosalie and Emmett took the Lamborghini.

We went for the restaurant that Bella was meeting J. in. We circled around, and finally parked about quarter of a mile from there. We took on foot from there. I felt so blind without my second sight. I felt really irritated, among other emotions.

"Everything is gonna work out." My husband squeezed my shoulder lightly. "We will find her." I knew that, I just didn't know in what condition and in how many pieces. No. I shook my head. We would get Bella whole and alive.

"We have to go to that park." I indicated. "It will be a good starting point. The trail should be still fresh there." Everyone nodded. Soon we were joined by wolves. Oh those dogs, why they must smell so bad. At least they are helping with the headache.

"Anything yet?" asked Jake.

"Nope. We are heading for this park over there. This is where I've seen Bella slip?..." I said it more like a question, with Sam here. I did not know what his reaction would be. We all stiffen just a little.

"I know it goes against the grain. But we would not kill Bella for that. She didn't plan that. She killed them, yes. But it was an accident. I know, there are human monsters, worst that your kind anyway. We know that much, not to judge the book by its cover, right?" Sam said and Jared nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. That means a lot to us." My father said.

We entered the park. I knew all of us could smell it right away. The smell of blood was still thick in the air. It caused the venom to pool in my mouth slightly. But something did not add up here.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"I can definitely smell Bella." I said with the confidence, the other confirmed it.

"There are at least two other vampires scents here." Jasper said.

"Something is not quite right." Jake interrupted. "Can you smell that? There are two other scents here. I swear they are so like Nessie..." he trailed off, he had puzzled expression.

"Do you think they've had hybrids with them?" Emmet asked, and then I knew. It was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"Bella is live." I said in matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"It's simple. I cannot believe, that I didn't think of that before. The vampires that kidnapped Bella had at least two hybrids with them. That's why everything went black."

"So someone obviously knows that you can't see them. That explain a lot, but not who has taken her." Jasper said.

"Do you think?" Esme did not finish her question. This time Carlisle answered.

"It is highly likely, that Volturi did this. Yet, they had many witnesses with that knew all of this too. There a lot of people out there who would be willing to use Bella's power against Volturi. On the other hand I know Caius and Aro. If I had to put my money on it, I would bet on Volturi's involvement. In the mean time, we have to decide what to do next."

"Let's call the Denalis. Eleazar should be a great help." Rosalie was all business.

"And Amazons, they will be more than happy to give their assistance." I said. With that we retreated to our cars.

**A/N So what do you think? Give me some love and review please. This is my firs fanfic, so be gentle. Also I have a question for you. I want to change the nature of Bella's shield. Which direction should I go with it, or maybe should I give her one more power? Tell me.**

3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_**Hi folks. Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. I rewrite this chapter 3 times and I'm still not happy about it. I think i will have another go soon. If I do, I will change it. I hope it's good enough. **_

_Edward POV._

My family was gone to Seattle to pick up some possible leads. Renesmee and I were both sitting in the main house's living room. Saying that i was devastated was an understatement of the century. My daughter sat next to me. We were completely silent.

_Daddy? Dad, please, look at me_, she gave me a silent message. I didn't answer at first.

_Dad, please?_ I slowly looked up at my daughter. She was scared, but underneath it all she was filled with hope. She put her small hand on my chick and I leaned into her touch.

There I could see Bella. Our time together. She fast forward all the happy moments in our life. She left the Volturi showdown till last.

All that time I looked in her eyes. Her big chocolate brown eyes which her mother gave her.

_See? She rescued us all then. Momma will find the way to get out of this too. She will come back to us._ After that Nessie sat on my lap. I began to sing the Lullaby. My daughter fell asleep in my hard arms. I distracted myself for a while watching her dreams.

Time seemed to crawl. Little after midnight I could hear cars turning into our driveway. I set Renesmee gently on the couch, careful not to jostle her. I went out to the porch to meet them. Soon they all emerged from behind the curve. After them wolves were following.

Carlisle spoke first: "Son, we picked up Bella's trail in the place, where Alice have seen her."

"Do you know where she's gone?" I asked with burning hope in my voice.

"No. We picked up two other scents. They belonged to vampires." Jasper said.

"And Jake picked up on another two. They belonged to hybrids. That's why Bella disappeared." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, they smelled too much alike Nessie. I would have never mistaken this kind of scent." Jacob informed. I nodded and begun to walk away into the dark forest.

"And where do you think you are going?" Emmet this time said.

"Hunting." I shrugged and walked away with human pace.

I needed time to think. I also needed time to show my anger, to break down. I had to hold strong for my daughter, for my family. Thank God for approaching storm. It would cover for me.

I went to our meadow. So many memories were there. I felt closer to Bella. I dropped to my knees. Why someone would take my angel away from me? WHY? I let out scream full of agony. A second after thunder rolled as in answer to my despair. The rain started falling down. It looked like heaven was crying for Bella too. I started to punch the ground. I didn't know what to do. I stopped only after I made a carter around me.

At last I just collapsed in the mud filled water. I was sobbing. My chest was heaving so much I thought it would break into million tiny shards. Could someone's heart break out of sorrow? Well, mine just did.

I don't have any idea how long I was on the ground. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I realized after a while that I wasn't alone any more. My favourite sister Sat on the grass on the edge of my crater. She looked like wet chicken. It would make me laugh the circumstances were different.

"How long have you been sitting here? I didn't hear you coming." It came out more like a groan.

"Just about ten minutes or so. I kept my mind blank. I didn't want to startle you, sorry. I thought you may want someone to talk to after some time." Alice whispered.

"Thank you."

_We think it was the Volturi who took Bella_.

I raised my eyebrow. "How?"

_Think logic here. We embarrassed them all those years ago. Do you honestly think they would leave us alone? Besides we found Bella's Ferrari parked at the airport. I checked, there was a private jet flight from and to Italy._

"Why you didn't see them making any decisions?" I questioned her 'logic'. Shurely, she should be able to.

_For someone who is so smart, you are sometimes so daft._

I raised my eyebrow at her.

_Remember what we have told you? Jake could smell the hybrids. You know that I can't see them. So my bet goes to Volturi finding Joham and recruiting his daughters to work for Volturi._

I could kick myself for not seeing this.

"So what we are going to do now. We can't declare an open war against the Volturi. That will kill Bella and us." I said with more animation in my voice. I could see a flicker of chance now.

"Carlisle already called Denali and Amazons. They are on the way. We also will call our other friends. Though, I doubt that Amun will be willing to come this time." She said it out loud this time." She said it out loud this time.

"Let's go home. Your daughter needs you. You have to get her mother back home."

With that we took off into direction of the house.

We were back home in no time.

"Son, I rang the airport. They will deliver the car early in the morning. Maybe you could recognize the scents." Carlisle said to me.

"I will try. Do you think whoever has her will harm Bella in any way?" I asked with desperation thick in my voice.

"No, I believe she is just a bait to get back to all of us."

"Well then, she is a good one, because sure as hell we are following." Emmett said.

We sat down and discussed the tactics when the delivery truck brought the car back. As soon as Carlisle signed the papers I was in there. I could smell Bella. Her scent was still fresh. And yes, there were other two vampires' scents lingering. The other two were similar to Nessie's, so I guess they were hybrids. Wait a minute. I recognized the scents. I chuckled.

"What's so funny? Care to share?" Rose's irritated voice rang from the porch, where she was standing with the rest of the family.

"Carlisle you were right about the bait." I said matter of fact.

"How so?" he responded.

"Because I recognize those scents. They belong to Demetri and Felix."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent positive." I said as a new hope washed over me. At least we knew who got Bella. That must have mean something, right?

_**A/N So what do you think? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight, I just wish I did. NCI intended.**

**Hello, people. I know I took me a bit to update. I was suffering a minor writer's block. As I concentrated on my other story, **_**(The other side of me- please check it out)**_** I couldn't make this chapter to work. I had about 4 attempts, this is my 5th version.**

**Anyway, please, read and review, I only have 8 reviews but more than 250 hits so far. *pouts* Your kind words of reviews will make me update much quicker.**

_Bella POV._

_Then I could feel a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I could hear a voice whispering._

"_I think it will be best, if you come with us. Now." and I followed without the question._

"Get in the back and don't try anything." said the voice again.

Before I realized I was sitting in the back seat of my car between two young females. Two males were at the front. The one, who spoke, was the driver.

I looked at my hands and I saw blood. The evens of the night came crashing back to me. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

"Oh Bella, for such a big girl and a mother on top of that, you should know better than to cry." It was the driver again, my head snapped up in an instant. I recognized them. It was Demetri and in the passenger seat was Felix. "It's not like you did something wrong. You finally did what's natural for you." Demetri finished.

"Hello Demetri, Felix." I said in blank voice. I didn't have it in me to argue. Not yet anyway. "Long time no see, huh? Missed me much?" I added with sarcasm.

"Not as much as Aro, he speaks very highly of you and your family." Felix said without faking sincerity.

"Oh yeah, I bet he does." I retorted.

So The Volturi were back. Well technically they never left, not this world anyway. I knew it would happen, but I hoped it would be later rather than sooner. Since Aro could not read me I had to plan something. I wasn't a fool to take on them alone. I would wait for my family to arrive. But then I had to have a plan.

We arrived at the airport quickly. The private jet was waiting for us. Alec and Jane greeted us inside.

"Hello Jane." I said with a smug smile on my face, I still could not help it. She concentrated hard on hurting me. Still nothing. "Just as I thought." I said as I brushed past her to take a seat. She let out a scream and I laughed.

"Enough Jane!" Demetri shouted from the cockpit.

I knew that Aro would want revenge and that I was just a bait to get the rest of the family. I only didn't know how on Earth Alice didn't see it coming? I immersed myself in my thoughts. The only thing I could hear was roar of the engines and heart beats, two to be precise. Hang on a minute, heart beats? I looked around and my eyes rested on two unknown females.

They, were pale, but not as pale as us. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful like us. Their cheeks were flushed, blood flowed through heir veins. They have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Wait, what? Blue? Then I remember how warm they were sitting on either side of me, too warm in fact.

Then I could literally see a light bulb going off in my head. They were hybrids. Of what I know, they must have been Nahuel's sisters. So Aro got his dirty hands on them. That's why Alice did not see anything going on in Volterra.

She can only see vey fuzzy glimpses of Nessie, and only after she feeds on blood and is away from Jake (which almost never happens), so I guess that two hybrids make a concentration of half breeds too much for my favourite sister to get through with her visions. One-nil to Volturi, well two-nil since they got me.

For the rest of the flight my mind was occupied with various ways to defeat Volturi. To be honest, I came up with none.

"We are here my lovely." Felix whispered into my ear.

"I'm not your lovely and take your dirty hand off of me before I rip them off." I snarled at him.

"Oh, she is feisty, just as I like it honey." Felix replied. I didn't need Edward to know what was on his mind.

"You wish." I hissed.

"He does." Alec said for the first time. "Welcome to Volterra." He said with sudden sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it got there.

_That was odd_. I thought to myself.

Then my jaw literally dropped to the ground. I had to check for cracks later.

I knew that Cullens were loaded with money but I think that next to Volturi they looked like peasants.

Shimmering golden Rolls-Royce Phantom and platinum-black Bugatti Veyron were waiting for us on the landing strip. When I say golden and platinum I didn't just mean colours, I meant gold and platinum, as of metals. My Ferrari 599 would look like a cheap cardboard cut-out next to them.

The ride from the airport took only few minutes. We soon approached the castle. Our cars disappeared behind the huge gate. I was led inside. I quickly shook Demetri's hand off of my shoulder.

"I can walk myself. It's not like I'm going to run, am I?" I spat at him. He realised his hold.

Soon, too soon for my liking, I was led into the throne room. The last time I was here, I was still human, but not much has changed, not that I could tell anyway.

"Welcome my dearest Bella." Aro greeted me sweetly. I made a mental gagging sound.

"Hello Aro. I believe I am not brought here for a pure social visit, am I?" I spoke to him curtly. I decided that would be wise with him being a leader of the vampire world an all.

"Unfortunately, you are right my dearest Isabella." _Damn, why he always makes me feel like_ a _five year old being rude to an adult._ "You are here as a leverage to use on your precious family, so I can have some payback." Aro said more seriously now. His sweetness gone for a minute there.

"But do not fret, I do not wish to kill any of you, just..." the ancient didn't finish, because I cut him off.

"Just to have us as members of your guard. Let me guess, those honourable positions are not negotiable." I kept on the bickering. Some of the vampires gasped at my evident disrespect towards their master, but Aro was only amused.

I knew that as much as he wanted to hurt my family, he was still fond of me. I didn't know how yet, but I was going to use it.

Suddenly I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. I knew that the hybrids were staring at me. They were not the ones who escorted me from the States though. They were the other two sisters.

I did not understand the emotion behind their stare. Was it hate? But how could this be possible? They have never met me so haw could they watch me with so much anger and hatred. Surely, I would keep away from them. I didn't need angry vampire half-breeds on my back.

Suddenly I could hear multiple footsteps from down the hall.

"Oh, I believe that our beautiful Heidi is back." announced Aro.

I didn't have the time to blink before the massive door was opened and lots of people were pushed in.

"That's my signal to leave the party." I spoke to nobody in particular. I turned around ready for someone to take me back to my quarters, cell or wherever they wanted to keep me when I it hit me. And it hit me hard.

It was the sweetest smell yet. _La tua cantate_ was the only thing I chanted in my head. I turned around, bloodlust feeling me with the speed of light. My vision became red as my eyes turned pitch black.

**A/N Sorry for the shortie. So what do you think? Update, please, because that makes me happy, lack of thereof makes me sad and gives me a massive writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing.**

**Sorry, there is cgapter six again, I uploded a wrong one before. Sorry.**

**Hello, this is chapter 6, I hope you will like it.**

_**La tua cantate**__ was the only thing I chanted in my head. I turned around, bloodlust feeling me with the speed of light. My vision became red as my eyes turned pitch black._

Then I've seen him. He had perfect face with sharp features and those piercing green eyes. I blinked once, thought I really didn't need it.

There he was, a perfect human copy of Edward. I could see his blood pulsing through his jugular.

Then he looked at me. How ironic to have Edward's look alike as my singer. But I could not kill him. No. But I could not save him either. That boy could not be more than 8 years old. I could be a monster but I wasn't a sadist.

I've felt the remains of my weak self control disappearing quickly. I didn't have much time before I would murder this child. I didn't need any more blood on my hands.

I stopped breathing and with everything that was left of me I turned around and ran like my life was depending on it. I ran until I met a wall. I sat myself in the deepest corner I could find in the corner of the furthest corridor I got to. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing.

After God knows how long I could hear a footsteps approaching me. I looked up and I saw Alec in front of me with some other guard that I didn't recognize.

"Please Bella, follow me, I will show you to your room." He was very polite and to my surprise he offered me a hand to help me stand up. I took it. I could see that strange sadness in his eyes again.

"Thanks Alec." was all I could say at the moment.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that. I know that you slipped but you choose other option. Unfortunately we cannot take you hunting animals. You will have to settle for the human blood." Alec started explaining, he could see the horror in my eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. Human. Blood. Any. More." I said through clenched teeth.

"No please let me finish. I convinced Aro before you came to store some donor blood for you. Nobody had to die for that one." For a lack of words I just hugged him. I also was embarrassed for being rude to him and just assuming. After all he was being thoughtful.

He seemed very surprised at my gesture but after a second he hugged me back.

"Thank you." I finally whispered releasing him.

"Your welcome."

We walked in silence then. I thought I was screwed because my eyes were pitch black. I could even feel the weakness overcoming me slowly. Now I had another option besides killing anything or anyone.

"There. This is your room." he showed me to the big door at the end of the long corridor. We walked in. "Through that white door there is your bathroom and next to it through the door on the left you will find a fridge full of donor blood." Alec said again.

"Thank you." Those seemed to be the only words I could articulate at the moment.

If I thought that the cars were luxurious I was wrong. This room was fit for a queen, let alone me. There were precious stones and metals everywhere. Marble covered floors and walls. But at the same time it was all subtle. Even Esme couldn't do such a fine job with decorating.

I could hear footsteps retreating from my room but when I turned around I found that I wasn't alone. Alec was still here. He shut the door behind him. I was frozen in the spot.

"Bella, I know that you see us as sadistic monsters that are constantly on the power trip. Well, that is probably mostly true, but it's not my point." He paused for a minute. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt comfortable in his presence.

"I..." he didn't know how to continue.

"Please, tell me." I whispered to him.

"I know by saying that you and my sister Jane don't get on would be an understatement of an eon. But she is my sister, don't you see? I know that it will come down to the fight..." He took a deep breath.

"And I don't want it any more than you do." I must have been gaping at him now.

"Also I know that the Volturi are not what they used to be. We lost our essence. Please, whatever you do, spare my sister. I will incapacitate her if I have to, please, just don't kill her." If he could cry he would have. He was looking at the floor. I moved to stand next to him and put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Please look at me. I promise you, that I will not kill Jane, as much as I want to. I understand, she is your family. That would kill you too. But I must know this, why are you telling me all this?" I asked him.

"I don't remember much of my human life, only the fire burning us on a stake. We were fourteen at the time and Aro rescued us. The Volturi were different then. Jane was different. Believe me or not, but we were quite just. Peace in the vampire world and keeping the secret from humans were the things with the most importance to us. Power was an alien concept then."

"But things changed. I don't like the darkness both my masters and sister fell into. I don't want to leave, because I don't know another life. Also we both know that as much as you hate us, the World needs the Volturi. I just want some part of the old order back. I'm not a psychic, but I can feel that many things will change soon."

"As a human I was always afraid of the dark, and Jane would always be there. Now I know that deep down she is afraid too, she just needs the help to come back."

With that Alec left the room, leaving me stunned and frozen on the spot.

It took me a while to get moving again. I remembered other thing that Alec has told me. The burn was unbelievably strong now. I went through the other door only to find an enormous fridge full of blood.

"AB positive for today then." I poured the blood into a pint glass and began to drink. I had to repeat it three more times before I felt satisfied. I went to the bathroom after that. I decided that I needed the shower.

The water was caressing my body. How I wished it could be Edward. I missed him, I missed my family.

After the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes, they were piercing red, just like when I was a newborn. But I knew the primary reason they were that colour.

I quickly towel dried myself and went to the closet. Apparently they thought of it too. The clothes fit me perfectly. I settled for navy blue skinny jeans and purple v-neck woolly top. I didn't bother about the shoes. I plopped myself on the massive bed.

Knock, knock. I heard someone tapping lightly at the door.

"Come in." I answered.

"Hello Bella." two sisters said in the unison, the same ones who glared at me earlier. Something was seriously wrong here. I began to believe that someone won't walk away alive from Volterra. Why did I think it would be me?

**A/N Sorry, it's a short one again. So what are the hybrid sisters up to, any ideas, tell me please. And review.**

**Oh, and tell me how did you find Alec's confession.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, please do not kill me. I do hope that you are still with me. My excuse no one is that mu auntie and grandma were in a car crash and everything went hectic for a while. It was hard to concentrate.

Second I'm moving houses at the moment and as you can guess I'm kind of busy.

Third I am working on yet another story so I'm a bit diverted.

I will update as soon as I can.

In the mean time give me some love and review existing chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is one of the luckiest women alive, she owns Jacob, Edward and the rest of Twilight Saga, I can only wish I was so lucky. I own my imagination though and play with her characters.**

**So there you go. I'm updating at last. I know that no amount of I'm sorry's will do so I'm just going to give you another chapter. Read and review, give me some love.**

"_Hello Bella." two sisters said in the unison, the same ones who glared at me earlier. Something was seriously wrong here. I began to believe that someone won't walk away alive from Volterra. Why did I think it would be me?_

"Ok, do what you want to do. Just spare my family when they arrive," I decided to be completely honest with them.

"What? No Bella, you've misunderstood us but it had to be done," one of them chuckled and they exchanged conspiratory looks between each other, "after all you cannot trust the Volturi. We had to put up a good show for them."

"We are good actresses, we have to be. Actually we are here to help you. Help to be rid of Volturi once and for all. Rhian and Gili are keeping them occupied in the throne room, they will not disturb us, but we have to hurry none the less, there is no need to push it none the less," one of the girls spoke. I was gaping like a fish out of water now. I could not believe my own ears. If I could cry I would have.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Lilith and this is my other sister Riella. To put you at ease we too posses a sort of a shield just like you have, so Aro has got no clue of our plan whatsoever."

"Ok. So what is your plan?" I managed to find my voice again.

"For a starter we all have powers. Aro only thinks that we are blinding Alice's visions because we are hybrids but that is not all. Rhian and Gili can both manipulate people's thoughts, so no Vampire will think of you for the next ten minutes or so. Their power is very subtle therefore undetectable. Also we can communicate with each other in our minds," she begun, "Riella's power is to make you forget whatever you want, or whatever she wants. To sum it up she can wipe your memory out clean if you happen to be on her bad side."

"That will come in handy when the fight starts. But my power is to enhance and help to develop hidden powers and I can sense that your shield has got hidden potential. If you lift it up when I take your hand I will show you what I can do for you."

I looked at them with scepticism in my eyes.

"Please, you can trust us, after all you would be vampire with permanent amnesia and running Volturi's bloody errands by now if we were meant you any harm," this time Riella spoke. She was the quiet one. I could tell.

"Ok, I don't have a choice anyway," with a sigh I closed my eyes and took Lilith's hand and concentrated on lifting my shield up. The sensation of the current flowing through my body was something other entirely. It wasn't at all unpleasant; it felt like peculiar warmth spreading through my limbs. After about two minutes she let go of my hand.

"That was even better than I expected," Lilith mused, "can you feel the difference?"

And I could. My shield had another layer, not one but few, independent to the first one.  
I could will a little bubble of an invisible force field detaching from my mind and immediately I knew what I could do with it. I decided to test it on something rather quiet. Pillow was my guinea pig.

I could feel the bubble entering the pillow and with a single thought it exploded. I also created a minor shock wave with it. Then I encased yet another pillow with a bubble. I didn't need to ask, Lilith reached for it but could not touch the pillow. Wow I had a physical shield after all too.

"That is awesome. You just gave me hope to defend my family. Does Aro know of your powers?" I asked them.

"No, he is not able to read us, I wouldn't let him. I'm not that stupid. Here," she handed me  
a small black cell phone.

"What is that for?" I asked her.

"Well duh, to call your family. I cannot lift the shield and besides Alice will not see us anyway. That's the beauty of being a halfbreed. Call Alice and tell her that you are alive, well and to be here tomorrow at midnight. And there better be a lot of them. New power or not, Volturi have been preparing too you know. You have one minute. Make it quiet and make it quick," Lilith whispered the last part.

I quickly snatched the little device and called my favourite sister. She answered on the fourth ring.

"What took you so long?" I faked the annoyance.

"Bella?" Alice chirped.

"Yes, it's me," and I explained everything to her with a double warp speed. After forty five seconds I snapped the phone shut.

"Are they coming?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, and the pack all twenty two of them, except Jared and Quil. They also have Denalis, Amazons and some of the nomads with them so far," I answered her.

"That's good, very good," and the sisters left my room without another glance at my direction, their masks on their faces.

I fell on my bed. Though I wasn't physically tired but I was strangely worn out. It must have been my new power. For the first time since my kidnapping I saw a light in the tunnel. Maybe I could save my family after all. Even though the future looked a lot brighter now I still had  
a lot to worry about. The impending doom and my thirst.

I reached to my well stocked fridge and poured myself an AB+. I finished my drink in  
a matter of seconds. _How on Earth I will fight the blood lust now if I come out of here alive?_  
I guessed that Jasper wouldn't be the weakest link any more. I poured myself another glass as I contemplated that.

**A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry for the shortie but this story seems to talk to me like that. So what do you think? Tell me.**


End file.
